M6C Personal Defense Weapon System
The M6C Personal Defense Weapon System, otherwise known as the M6C Magnum Sidearm, is a United Nations Space Command sidearm and is one of the variants of Misriah Armory's M6 handgun series. Design Details The M6C Magnum Sidearm is a short-medium range UNSC handgun that was distributed to members of the UNSC Marine Corps, particularly members of vehicular crews. This model has been up-sized to be used by Spartan’s in MJOLNIR armor. Even though the Spartan issue pistols are larger than the standard-issue variants (~117%) they can still share magazines. The M6C is a semi-automatic, recoil-operated, magazine-fed handgun. It has DA, or double-action only trigger and fires the M228 12.7mmx40mm SAP-HP round (Semi-Armor Piercing, High Penetration) from a 12 round magazine. It has a considerably high rate of fire (6 rounds/sec or 360 rounds/min) with a limited maximum effective range, being able to hit a target accurately at only about 20 meters. The M6C is considered to be the weaker of the currently usable M6-series models in that it has reduced accuracy, a shorter effective range, and lower efficiency rate against shielded, armored, and soft targets. The M6C uses the short recoil principle. This means that the trigger needs to be pulled after every shot for the next round to be fired. Because it is semi-automatic, the gun will cock itself after every shot due to recoil and will continue to do so until the magazine is empty. The recoil comes from the gases of the rounds fired. The gases force the slide, located on the top of the gun, backward. The slide not only absorbs the force of the gases but it also uses the force to eject spent casings out of the ejection port and load new rounds into the chamber. Of course, before the first round can be fired, the round must be chambered. This is done first by inserting a magazine with ammunition into the grip of the weapon and second by pulling the slide back completely and letting it launch forward, chambering a round on the way. There is a small, red rectangular box on the flat back of the slide that protrudes out slightly when the weapon is cocked. Once this is done, the safety, located at the back of the slide on both sides, must be switched off or the weapon will not fire. Once all the rounds have been spent, the slide catch, a rectangular lever located above the trigger, is forced upward and “catches” the slide by a little notch. To reload, the empty magazine must be removed and this is done by using the magazine release button which is located on the grip. Once the empty mag is out, a fresh one can be inserted. Once the fresh mag is inserted, the slide catch is pressed downward and the slide chambers a round. Ammunition The M6C Magnum, uses 12.7mmx40mm (.50 caliber) Semi-Armor-Piercing, High-Penetration rounds. These rounds have a jacket of copper or nickel which encloses a more frangible metal projectile that will deform shortly after penetration. When the round hits a hard object such as body armor, the jacket will temporarily help maintain the shape of the projectile so that it has a better chance of penetration. A second impact against bone or solid muscle mass inside the target's body is usually enough to complete the jacket's rupture, at which point the projectile mushrooms and shatters into smaller pieces, causing a large number of wound channels and maximizing damage. These rounds are typically more effective against infantry as opposed to armor-piercing rounds due to a larger dump of KE, resulting in better stopping power. Ammunition packets for the M6C Magnum are labeled in the same blue color as all other M6 sidearm ammunition packs. However each ammunition pack has a different shade and text to indicate the type of ammunition inside. Advantages The M6C PDWS is a defensive sidearm allowing for successful engagement at close range. The M6C Magnum's 12.7mm ammunition does a considerable amount of damage to soft targets. This, coupled with its high rate of fire and its ability to kill with a a single headshot makes the M6C a capable weapon against unshielded infantry over short distances. Disadvantages The M6C PDWS, when compared to the strength of other versions of the M6 Magnum series, is considered the weaker of the military issued sidearms. Its inability to engage infantry at medium or long ranges is the weapons main disadvantage, for this reason the M6C is mostly issued to vehicular crews as the weapons nature serves a more passive defensive role. The weapon’s accuracy when compared to the other M6 models, is about 1/5 as accurate as the M6D PDWS, having a large shot spread at close ranges. This, combined with its minimal damage against current shield systems, makes it a poor weapon of choice when used in offensive situations. The M6C's default ammunition has no secondary effects, limiting its effectiveness against heavily armored infantry. Gallery File:ForgeM6C.jpg|Sergeant John Forge wielding the M6C. Category:Human Weapons